Endangered Love
by SiaChan
Summary: Panda deeply loves Sandy, but respects her love for Maxwell. When the two break up, Panda is her shoulder to cry on. Will anything romantic happen between the two?
1. Default Chapter

Panda smiled, hammering the last nail into the wood. He had put his entire heart into this Tiger-Striped tool for a week. He quickly grabbed the red ribbon Bijou had given him for this special piece of work, and tied it around the stool so the ribbon was facing the top. He grin grew.

Bijou gave a sweet smile as she reached the top floor. "Eet iz beautiful." She commented.

Panda returned the smile. "Thanks." He paused. "Do you think she'll like it? I mean, the tiger stripes aren't entirely even, and she deserves the best.."

The frenchie giggled. "Panda, she will love it. Eet looks like zee stool was made by a proffesional; and I am sure Sandy will love ze fact that you cared enough to make something." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, what about Stan?"

Panda held up Tiger-Striped maracas. "They're not as good, but he deserves something too." He shrugged. The hamster slid down the slide, Bijou following him. It was a Sunday; every Ham Ham but them were at Home. Panda and Bijou had decided to come in for at least two hours to finish their presents for the next day, Sandy and Stan's birthday.

Okay, he had to admit; Panda had small feelings for Sandy. Okay, he had a little crush. ...Okay, so, he loved her with all his heart. He turned a light pink before asking Bijou, "What are you giving Sandy?"

"I am geeving her a ribbon wand, and I am geeving Stan a meenee radio." Bijou answered, pulling out a white Gymnast Ribbon Wand with red hearts decorated along the sides. The radio was black with silver edges.

The two went outside. "I guess I'd better be getting home; Mimi's coming home from her babysitters soon. See you tomorrow." The hamster waved. Bijou returned the gesture.

--

Panda walked along the unbusy sidewalk, completely red. He had groomed his fur for quite a while for the occasion. He entered Konberri park, and reached the Oak Tree. The hamster walked into the entrance of the clubhouse, his heart pounding. _Just keep calm_, he assured himself. He brushed back his fur and opened the door. Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou, and Oxnard sat at the table. "Hamha, guys." He greeted.

"Hamha, Panda!" Hamtaro's cheery voice returned. "Do you have your present for Sandy and Stan?"

Panda nodded. "What about you guys?"

They all nodded.

"I got Sandy a wrist band that says 'Sandy - Gymnast Star' and Stan a wrist band that says 'Stan - Punk'." Hamtaro smiled.

"I got Stan a snowboard, and Sandy a hula hoop." Boss sat in his recliner.

"I got them both baskets of seeds." Oxnard gave an embarrased laugh.

Panda smiled at this remark.

Over time, more and more Ham Ham's entered the Clubhouse. Including Sandy and Stan.

"Happy Ham Ham Birthday!" They all shouted.

"Wow! This is like, so totally cool of you guys!" Sandy gave a sweet smile, which made Panda turn red.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Stan agreed.

Later, after eating the cake Oxnard and Hamtaro had made, they opened presents. It was almost Panda's turn.

"Wow, thanks Hamtaro!" Sandy remarked, slipping on her wrist band. "This is totally retro!"

"Yeah, thanks, man! This will totally attract the ladies.." Sandy gave Stan a warning look. "Or..not."

Panda smiled. "Sandy, I couldn't wrap your present up. Or yours, Stan. So follow me." They all followed him up the wood ladder.

"Woah!" Sandy and Stan cried in unison. There layed the Tiger-Striped maracas and stool.

"I love this!" The girl twin grinned. "It totally goes with my Tiger Stripes!"

"Same here!" Stan shook the maracas.

"Glad you like them," Panda blushed.

"Totally! Thanks so much." Sandy stared into his eyes. Panda did the same.

Maxwell interrupted. "Sandy, I almost forgot,"

"Hm?" Sandy turned.

"Would you like to come over to my house after this?"

The tiger striped hamster blushed. "Oh, totally!"

Panda sighed. He was so close, and yet so far..

-----

Like it? Review, please, please, please, this is my first fic and I would like to know if it's good or bad..or..in the middle. I called this fic Endangered Love because both Tigers and Pandas are extinct. ;

..Sia..

-----


	2. A Moonlit Walk

Panda sat at the Clubhouse table, doodling some blue prints for a new creation. It was very late at night; Mimi had gone to bed hours ago, so the hamster had crept out of his cage and walked all the way to the hangout. It was only Sandy and him. He blushed at the thought.

"Hey, Panda?" Sandy called out.

"Yes?"

"I'm going home now. Hillary should be home soon." She shrugged. The hamster slid down the slide and started walking out.

"Uh, let me walk you home." Panda sudgested. He rolled up the blue prints and set them on his desk.

"Oh, thats like, so totally nice of you.." Sandy smiled. Panda blushed.

"Um, it's no problem." He opened the door for her and shut off the light.

Grey misty clouds covered the bright moon. They matched the clouds of worries in Panda's eyes. Nevertheless, he smiled.

Well, as these two walk, I suppose it would be nice to tell you about these two. Sandy did hang around Panda alot, and looked up to him as a brother. Panda, on the other hand, had gotten a crush on Sandy at least 3 months before. He dreamed about her, and was the only thing on his mind. He loved her.

"Panda? What's wrong?" Sandy interrupted Panda's thoughts.

"Nothing." Panda shook his head.

There was an akward silence. Panda turned red, thinking he was the cause.

"The moon is beautiful tonight.." Sandy suddenly whispered, staring through the trees, where a bright moon surveyed the world.

"Isn't it?" Panda agreed. "Come on." He didn't think, he just grabbed the girls paw and took her to the hill that you could see the entire city from.

"Oh my goodness..."

Sandy's green eyes darted from the moonlit sky to the vast laws. It was certainly a sight to see, stars spread out in the darkened heavens, a large moon brightening buildings, trees, and other things. She leaned on Panda. "This is so beautiful...thank you so much for bringing me here."

"I-it was no problem," The male hamster blushed. "I know you like this kind of stuff.."

"Oh, I do.."

Panda wanted this moment to last forever. But sadly it ended half an hour later when Sandy realized how late it was.

"Thanks again.." The tiger striped hamster grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and climbed onto the window sil.

Panda stood there, shocked. Tumbling over a little, he walked back home.

--

Short chapter, but whatever. XD I can't think of anything else for this chapter..sooo, yeah...

Anyway, to the reviewers:

Yay says WHAT?!: It was a typo. xx; GEEZ. I meant to say Endangered. Would you like me to make fun of you for saying 'Yay' instead of 'You'? Didn't think so.

Kayla: Yay! My first actually polite review! Thanks, I like Panda too. Isn't he just too adorable?! If you have AIM or some other sort of messanger, e-mail me! points to profile

a-hamtaro-dreamer: Well, not everyone likes the couple, but thank you so much for reviewing anyway!

New chapter coming soon.

--


End file.
